


Roses are Red

by ladybuglover999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuglover999/pseuds/ladybuglover999
Summary: "Roses are red, your lion is green, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"





	1. New Beginnings

It was just like any other day. I was stuck on some green planet with no one but my lion. Then, I heard faint noises from my helmet. "Pidge, do you copy? Over" Allura! "Allura I can hear you, over" "Great. Pidge, what do your surroundings look like? Over" "It's just REALLY green Allura, over" "Alright. We know your location. We should be there in 10 minutes. Over" Alright!!! In my rush to put all my stuff in my lion, I cut my hand on the spear I made. I quickly wrapped it up in my jacket as I see the castle appear overhead. Instead of landing it stopped, with a red lion flying out of it. When Keith landed, he stared at my hand. "What happened?" He said with a little too much worry in his voice. "I just cut it on a spear I made." "We need to get that looked at as soon as we get on the castle." "Keith it's fine." After arguing back and forth for a whole hour, Allura and Coran helped me convince him I was fine and he was just over reacting. Then, we heard something coming from our helmets. "Hello? I-is anybody t-there?" Hunk! "We can hear you Hunk! What do your surroundings look like?" "BUGS!! And rivers and lakes and streams.." "So a lot of water?" "Yes! Don't forget the bugs!" After we rescued Hunk, we got another transmission from Lance. We got him and then started sailing around again. Soon we saw a black lion heading towards us. We let Shiro in, and then we all sat down to talk. After Lance told us about his "heroic" journey, Allura stood up to talk. "As you know, I am a princess. Therefor, I have to become a queen someday. I will have to permanently inhabit a planet of my choosing. My lady in waiting will take over this castle. Seeing as I'm not married and have no daughter, we have to follow tradition. Which means the oldest lady on this ship will become a princess and take over this ship. Therefor, Katie, you will become a princess and lead the Paladins of Voltron.


	2. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a very upset Katie has to face reality.

Who told her my real name? Either way, everyone looked at me as I turned bright red. "O-okay." "There is one more thing though. You have to marry a Paladin of Voltron to be a prince and one day be the king of the Castle of Lions." "Marry? A PALADIN?!?" I couldn't help it, but I started crying right then and there. "Pidge, we know this is frustrating for you, but we must follow tradi-" "What tradition?" I snapped. "I'm not even Altean! I'm from Earth! I don't even, don't even..." My knees gave out. Shiro picked me up and carried me to my room. We both just sat there for a long time. Eventually, he started petting my head and rubbing my hair. "Pidge, if there's anything you ever want to talk about, you can talk to me." I sighed. "Well, I just can't stop thin-" The tears were back. Shiro wrapped his arm around me and started humming. I already felt calmer. "Shiro, you can call me Katie from now on. I guess that's what they're gonna call me anyways." He nodded his head and kept humming. After what seemed like eternity, my eyes finally started feeling heavy. Shiro seemed to know this too. He laid my head on the pillow and tucked me in. "Katie, we all will be there with you no matter what happens. Goodnight." He said as he kissed my forehead. He started humming again as he left my room. Shiro was definitely a contender for my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! Even if it was only kudos, I didn't expect to get that many in one night!!!


	3. Earth Gumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some Earth Gumbo gets some very special attention..

When I woke up, Allura was standing beside my bed with a small box in her hands. "Katie, I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but you need to wear these contacts from now on. Also, I broke your glasses so you have to wear them!" I took the box from her and went to the bathroom. When I FINALLY got them in my eyes, I went to go have breakfast. Coran made his special "Earth Gumbo" which really tasted like pizza, so I wasn't complaining. I was the first one up, so I had some time to think. The next person awake was Hunk. "So Pidge, how do you like the Earth Gum-" "You have to call me Katie now." "Okay. Either way, WAIT WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES?!?!?" Oh. Right. "Allura is making me wear contacts." "Well I think you are very pretty either way! I mean, you have pretty eyes! I mean, oh never mind!" He said while running out of the room, as red as a tomato. "I think Hunk likes you!" "CORAN!" I said while spinning around. "Didn't mean to scare you, but Allura forgot to mention that you have to get married within the next year. No pressure!" Coran said while running out like he knew I was about to punch him. It was a good thing he ran out right then because I threw the plate of Earth Gumbo right where he would have been standing. At least I have marriage options, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm probably going to start posting this weekly instead of daily now. The only reason I posted daily was because I already had the first three chapters written, so be sure to check back every week! I'll probably put a new chapter up on the weekends. Also, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter be sure to leave a comment!


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize right now... Um, where tears can apparently create rivers that move plates now.

After I heard the plate shatter, I still was fuming with rage. I decided to take my anger out on one of the practice dummies instead. After beating a level 4 with ease, I heard applause. When I turned around, Keith was standing there. "Do you remember when that Galra crystal infected the ship?" I nodded my head. "Well, when I was training against a level three, he attacked me and I couldn't defeat him. The fact that you just defeated a level four that quick is pretty amazing." I'm not entirely sure, but I think he said "amazing for a girl" under his breath. "Keith, I admire your attitude, but sometimes you take it too far." "What do you mean?" "You know very well what I mean." After we argued for and hour again, Allura called us to the ships dining hall. She seemed very tense. "Now, Coran worked very hard on that Earth Gumbo. Why would anyone throw it?" Hunk looked at me and then he knew exactly who did it. "Allura, I did it. I was missing my moms gumbo and it just made me sad and my tears created a river, and, um," "Hunk, I know it wasn't you. In fact, I know which one of you did it. But, since you aren't owning up to your crime, you all have to do one hour if training with a level ten dummy." The complaints that came from them almost made me cry. We all turned to leave. "Katie, I want you to go help Coran repair the ships computer." Oh. That's what the real punishment was. Doing something I love while my fellow Paladins get tortured. After it had been an hour I went to get a shower. When I came out, I saw all of my clothes were gone. I also saw that Allura had replaced them with elegant dresses and corsets and things like that. So I put on the least fancy one I could find. On my way to dinner, I encountered Keith in the hallway. His face turned as red as his lion. "Are you okay?" He stood there and then realized I was talking to him. "Oh, um I'm fine I was just, going to get, SHIRO yeah that's what I was going to do, BYE!" He said while running the other way. Now I knew. Allura wasn't just giving me dresses to train me to be a princess. She was torturing me. Well two can play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so late when I put this chapter up... But enjoy!


	5. Revenge (Unintentional or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! :)

Allura strolled down the hall into the ship's control room. Why wouldn't Pidge cooperate? "Not Pidge, Kaitie!" She corrected herself. Its not like she asked her to marry Coran. In Altea, it was a great pleasure to choose a spouse out of a group instead of being forced into marrige. Even Allura herself hadn't had that luxery. In hopes to stop the war, her father offered her hand to Prince Lotor, the Galra heir. Allura shivered in disgust. That comm Lotor had privately sent her earlier that day, well, that didn't matter. All the more reason to hurry up and get a new princess.

"Watcha doin Mullet?" Lance strolled over to Keith. Instead of replying, Keith turned and walked away. "Hey, just because you are crushing on Pidge that doesn't mean we can't still talk! I mean, we still had a 'bonding moment', right?" Lance pushed Keith into the next room, which happended to be the kitchen, and shoved him into a seat. He took one himself, and stared at Keith. "Are you gonna speak, or am I going to have to make Pidge kiss you?" Keith shot up and grabbed Lance by his jacket. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Keith sat back down and smoothed his hair. "It's just weird seeing her all fancied up when not even a year ago I thought she was a boy that had voice crack issues." Lance didn't reply, and he just stared at his hands on the table. "Lance, I'm sorry, okay? You just push me too far sometimes. If I had a way to reverse every time I hurt someone, I would have a lot more friends. I can't even seem to keep the ones I have right now. Lance finally looked up when someone yelled from the other side of the castle. 

All the paladins raced to see what was wrong. They found Pidge doubled over in the hall cradling her arm. "What happened?" Shiro asked her while looking to see if there was an intruder. "I-It-Door-" Then she fell onto the floor. "I accidently shut the door on my ankle, and then when I fell I broke my arm!" All the paladins looked at each other. "How did you get your foot stuck in the door?" Asked Coran, having now arrived at the scene. "Look, it doesn't matter, okay? How about we just get her to the med bay." Keith muttered while picking her up. On the way there, he wispered, "Was that on purpose?" Pidge wispered back, "The ankle was. I didn't plan on breaking my arm." She smirked at him, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. Was he really falling for her, the girl that almost got him killed at the Garrison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to third person omniscient, which makes it easier to make the story flow because I can control what everyone is doing (which I could do before..), but now I can show you what they think instead of only what Pidge thinks, what they are doing versus what Pidge sees them doing, and how they feel versus how Pidge interprets their feelings. Overall, I escaped Pidge's brain and took over everyone elses! Yes, I will go into Lotor's comm and Pidge almost killing Keith at the Garrison, but for now I leave you in suspense!


	6. Comm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep it is confirmed.....
> 
>  
> 
> Lotor is a creep.

_Allura,_

Jesus, what was this about? It was 3:39 in the morning.

I _know this may seem strange right now, but hear me out. Our marrige will bring peace to the galaxy._

Peace? Since when was she getting married?

_My father will approve, and as soon as I am king of Altea, peace! I know you want that, love. Sincerely, Lotor._

Oh. That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW THIS IS HECKING SHORT CALM DOWN!!! I felt like I have been neglecting this fic, so I have a new strategy...  
> GUILT!!  
> If I know I left you with a really short chapter, I will try to make up for it with an extra long one! I'm not sure this is going to work, so if you have any ideas on how to get me to work on this and STAHP WAITING FOR FRIKIN SEASON FIVE please let me know. :)


	7. JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITH NEEDS JESUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie this is not related to the story but its pretty funny. I saw a plane flying a viagra banner at the beach, and it said "viagra general dosage now available" or something like that. That was funny enough on its own, but then I noticed something. The banner wasn't waving. It was staying stiff. I fell in the ocean laughing. (Thank god ocean man saved me) The plane's banner fell off the plane and started falling. I ran over to where it landed and it was still stiff. Like, Jesus what did they put in here? And, to top it all of, the people trying to hide that they were getting freaky in the tent beside us left viagra trash when they left.

Pidge came skidding in the sitting room with her socks. Everyone else was already there. She had a Christmas sweater on that lit up. She hopped on the couch beside Shiro. Keith was asleep across from her. Lance had a feather god knows why. Hunk was cooking in the kitchen. Shiro got up and left. Lance looked at Pidge and mouthed "watch this". He poked Keith with the feather. Keith flinched and woke up. He looked around, saw no one else was there, and went back to sleep. Pidge snickered. Lance ran away for a few minutes. When he came back, he had a pair of the tiny symbols belly dancers use. He clicked them right next to Keith's ear and ducked. Keith looked up and huffed. "What the hell?" He looked at Pidge for an explanation, but she just shrugged. He finally went back to sleep. Shiro got up to go somewhere and took Hunk with him. Lance bolted from behind the couch and went away again. This time he came back with a little box. It was a speaker. Lance opened his phone and played a video. When it started playing, [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0PoprikaT_4) came out. Keith bolted upright and Lance ducked down just in time. Pidge was laughing at this point. Keith glared at her and layed back down. Before he went to sleep, he muttered, "Pidge, it is not even fucking Christmas anymore. Turn that flashy shit off." Pidge put her hand on her heart and pretended to be offended. "Keith Kogane, watch your  _fucking_ language." Keith turned his head and went to sleep. Lance put his arm up and motioned "hang on". He then pulled his and back down and Pidge waited. It was silent for a few seconds. Then, all of the sudden, a loud blaring came from behind the couch. Keith  and Pidge both jumped. Keith looked behind the couch and saw Lance cackling. "Lance what the  _hell_?" Lance emerged from the couch and was holding an airhorn. "Where did you even find this stuff?" Just then the rest of the team burst in. "What was that?" Allure looked concerned. Live just laughed. Lance laughed as well. Eventually everyone was laughing but Keith. And that was how no one could try to be serious without laughing for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for that, they all needed a bonding moment. (And I needed to post a chapter :\\) also my tablet wouldn't type correctly so feel free to point out grammatical errors. Last thing: on my voltron oneshots story, feel free to comment any requests you have. Ships, scenarios, putting yourself in a story, anytning! If it is within my powers, I will do it! Just be sure to check your inbox often or I might not complete your story because you never answered me. Other than that, have an ice day!


End file.
